Light Show
by Cindre
Summary: Ugh. A party? And the whole village is invited? Great. KakaSasu.


Series: Naruto  
Title: Light Show  
Written: 24 June 2006  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Kakashi/Sasuke  
Words: 1,716  
Warnings: Lime. Just boykissing. (Wow. That was short)  
Disclaimer: Oh how I wish they were mine. D:  
Summary: Ugh. A party? And the whole village is invited? Great.

"Party?"

"Yeah, it's to celebrate the induction of Tsunade-sama. The entire village is expected to be there."

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know."

Hanging up the phone with Asuma, he shifted uncomfortably.

Kakashi knew a little about the new Hokage, and he knew that if the entire village was expected to be at the party then he had better be there or face her wrath.

He groaned inwardly. He didn't think that he would have fun at a party. Especially if the whole village was going to be there. But he might actually be able to slip away from the party undetected. Only after Tsunade had seen him, of course.

But something just told him that this wasn't going to be an easy party to get away from.

He wished at least that he had a little more time to think of a way to get out of this party. It was tonight. He rolled over in bed. He would try anyway.

You could hear the music for miles.

Kakashi scowled. As fun-loving as he was, he knew this wasn't going to be his kind of fun. He winced at the loudness of the music, stepping through the front doors into the huge dance arena.

It was circular, and along the walls there were tables with all kinds of food. He spotted Naruto's unmistakably blonde hair, and noticed the boy was wolfing down bowls and bowls of ramen. He shook his head. Of course that's where he would be. He briefly wondered where the rest of his team was before taking in the rest of his surroundings.

You could barely hear anything over the upbeat dance music. If someone were going to attack Konoha, now would be the time. He was sure, though, that Tsunade had ANBU members posted and watching out for the village. She wouldn't leave it unprotected.

The dance floor was packed. Everyone that wasn't eating or drinking was dancing. Rainbow colored lights flashed and flooded the dark of the huge room. Blue, then red, then green and yellow and purple and orange, then all the colors were spilling forth and covering the moving bodies on the floor. It made them all look like too-energetic bouncing idiots, Kakashi thought.

He moved over to Asuma, seeing him getting a drink of punch.

"OY," Kakashi yelled over the music.

Asuma nodded. "THIS IS CRAZY KAKASHI. CAN YOU FEEL THE EXCITEMENT?"

Truth be told, Kakashi could. He, however, wasn't letting the energy of the crowd get to him. Hell if he would go out there and make himself look like an idiot. Especially in front of so many respectable people, and so many people that he wanted to respect him.

He decided that shouting wasn't the best way to get things done. He looked for the Hokage, so he could get out of there. As he scanned the crowd, he noticed Sakura. She was giggling and smiling and dancing with Ino, her hands thrown up in the air.

He smiled inwardly. He really did like Sakura. She kept her other two teammates in line.

He let out a sigh. He couldn't see the Hokage anywhere. He'd just have to walk around the huge circle and look some more.

He noticed that Naruto had stopped stuffing his face long enough to join the dance floor as well. He was dancing next to Iruka with the most ridiculous dance moves he had ever seen. He had to laugh.

Kakashi walked a little further. He'd almost walked halfway around the whole circle, when he glanced into the middle of the crowd, and, like magic, people moved just enough out of the way that he saw Sasuke dancing in the middle of the crowd.

Kakashi didn't know he froze. He also didn't know that he was now staring at the boy as he danced. Sasuke's arms were in the air, lifting his shirt up just enough to see some of his creamy belly. His eyes were closed and his hips were moving suggestively with the music, swaying back and forth. His shorts had slipped a tiny bit over one hip, and Kakashi's heart pounded when the boy sensually licked his lips.

Kakashi snapped back to reality, but still watched the boy. He'd never looked so sexy in his whole life, the rainbow lights playing off of his face in the most flattering way possible. He looked so much like a girl, Kakashi thought. He knew better, but he actually liked it that way. He grinned. The party had just gotten interesting.

Sasuke. Dancing. Kakashi chuckled, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. He almost didn't believe it was Sasuke. But he had noted that they were serving alcohol to everyone, including the genin, so Kakashi guessed that that was what had loosened the boy up. Even still, he wondered who had convinced him to drink some. He knew Sasuke wouldn't on his own.

He wandered over to a table and grabbed a napkin. He pulled a pen out of his vest and wrote something on it, folded it, and wrote "Kakashi" on the front of it. He slipped the pen and the note into his vest and turned to the crowd, grinning. Sasuke was still there, except now he was smiling a little.

He made his way through the crowd and wandered behind Sasuke. The boy's hips were still swaying as if the music would never stop. Kakashi hoped it wouldn't. He liked Sasuke this way. So unlike the hardened, stubborn Sasuke that he was used to. He saw Sasuke slip his hand underneath his shirt and slide it up his belly as if he were performing some kind of strip tease. Yes, he liked this Sasuke much better.

He stopped when he was a mere inch from the boy's back, and he put his hands on the swaying hips. Instead of turning around or stopping, Sasuke continued, leaning his head back onto Kakashi's chest and rubbing his body against him in time with the music. His eyes were still closed, Kakashi saw. He grinned. The boy wanted to play.

Kakashi ran his hands up the boy's arms to his elbows, helping him hold them up as his body started moving with Sasuke's. After a few seconds, he let them slide back down Sasuke's arms and he settled them on the boy's waist, under his shirt. He felt Sasuke's muscles tense and relax as he moved. Things went on like that for a while. Sometimes Kakashi would take liberties and move his hands higher or lower, but never too much. His hands were resting on the boy's hips when he slid the napkin underneath Sasuke's waistband and left him.

He watched Sasuke carefully as the song ended and the boy stopped dancing, wandering over to a table to grab a drink. Oddly he chose water, and he pulled the napkin from his shorts, looked at the front, and much to Kakashi's surprise, he smiled. He opened the napkin, read it, and folded it back. He sat his cup down and started to walk Kakashi's way.

Kakashi grinned and made his way to the entrance of the building. He managed to get outside without anyone noticing. He wondered if Sasuke would have the same luck.

Hopping up to the rooftops, Kakashi jumped a few and settled on one that he thought was a good distance away from the party, and one that he had arranged for Sasuke to meet him atop of.

Sasuke showed moments later, grinning at Kakashi. Kakashi pulled down his mask to show his own grin. The moonlight on Sasuke's face made him look surreally beautiful. Kakashi admired him for a few seconds before speaking.

"You were teasing me."

Sasuke snorted arrogantly, his grin widening.

"You let yourself be teased."

Seconds later Sasuke's lips were on Kakashi's, and he was wrapping his small arms around the jounin. Kakashi kissed him back, moving his lips against Sasuke's. Surprisingly, the first thing he noticed was the lack of the taste of alcohol. He let his hands rest on the small of Sasuke's back while his tongue invaded the boy's mouth.

Sasuke moaned shortly as he felt Kakashi's tongue brush against his own. He sucked on it slightly before Kakashi withdrew and they parted, Kakashi tilting his head in the opposite direction. He took one of Sasuke's lips between his teeth and bit down on it gently, eliciting another moan from the younger boy.

When he tilted his head again, Sasuke shoved his tongue into Kakashi's mouth and pressed it against Kakashi's hungrily. Kakashi felt his grip on his waist tighten, and the tone of the kiss changed completely.

It was like Sasuke refused to let a second go by in which the pair's lips weren't touching. He devoured Kakashi's mouth, pressing them together with enough force to bruise. Kakashi chuckled and ran his hand through Sasuke's hair, breaking the kiss before any damage could be done by the youth. He didn't want to have to explain anything in the morning.

"That's enough for now."

Sasuke outright pouted. Kakashi loved it when he did that. It was almost irresistible.

"You know we'll get caught if we go any further."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm glad Tsunade-sama had this party, though. I didn't even think I'd get to kiss you before this weekend..."

"Aa," Kakashi petted the boy's head lightly, "Neither did I. Ne, we better get back to the party. If someone noticed we were both gone, we'd be in big trouble, wouldn't we?"

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah."

Kakashi smiled and pulled his mask up and the pair walked hand-in-hand to the edge of the building. They smiled at each other and Kakashi ran his thumb over Sasuke's cheek before leaping off the building, going in a totally different direction with Sasuke so that no one would suspect they were together.

Keeping their relationship a secret sure was a pain in the ass. One of these days, he thought.

He sighed. How wonderful had tonight been, though? He was satisfied. They could keep it a secret a little while longer.

He smiled, thinking of the day that they could finally be together openly. He was looking forward to it.

But one thing still eluded him. Who had made Sasuke dance?


End file.
